The Darkening Sky
by damian111
Summary: The first book of the Wild Wing series


There was something about the jungle, the way that the azure water lapped lazily against the white beaches, the way that Macaws flew overhead, displaying their rainbow of feathers to all who cared to look to the cloudless sky which melted perfectly into the verdure trees that whispered in the sea breeze. He could've spent the rest of his life on that beach, not caring about anything. Just him and nature, dripping into each other like a fresh canvas, the ink sliding down. But reality always prevails over a half cooked fantasy, there was only one reason why he was here; to kill. However beautiful his surroundings may have been, there was always something deadly about the place, the way that the sea seemed to deep...the way the trees moved, concealing dangers conspitorally and the sand would shift in places. His instincts were too sharp to enjoy the tranquility fully.

He peered across the beach, pressing his hand against his forehead to sheild his eyes from the midday sun that beat down, scorching the sand. His friend...his comrade paced across the stretch of ground, his footsteps being filled by a seemingly limitless amount of sand. In his arms he protectively carried a bundle of sticks, no doubt for the fire. His armour glinted in the sunlight, lighting the shadows cast by the gargantuan cliffs. Something rustled in the bushes, he stopped, looked and then continued confidently. He came and addressed the man lying on the sand.

"What have got left on the yacht?" He asked

"We have some rations and some warm drinks for the cave, enough to last for another day and the trip home" The other man replied.

"Tayln, I've worked with you for the better part of seven years now and I know that means we have another three days rations" He laughed. Tayln stood up and shrugged off the comment, better to be safe than sorry. They'd spent the morning scouring the cave for signs of their target, the size of the caverns was mind blowing to Tayln, the crystals glimmered in the dim light and the water sloshed across the bone laiden floor. But it was what he saw just before breakfast that amazed him. The nest, a 20 by 20 foot dug out filled with huge eggs the size of a big dog. They'd loaded the yacht before lunch with the beast's unborn offspring, the green tint attracted the eye of many a collector and would fetch a fine price in the markets.

The dwindling light was beginning to fade as the two partners sat on the beach, sipping on ale from a wineskin. Talyn sat up and looked at his companion

"Alex, we need more of this stuff" he slurred, swishing the container around

"Even when you're drunk you still enjoy pissing me off, my name is Alexandor...how many times do I have to tell you?" Alex sniped, his tone tainted with an air of good humor. The fire grew a little, its orange flames licking the wood as the knots popped, creating a satisfying crackle . Alexandor opened his net and pulled out a fish, its glimmering scales shining in the low light of the fire. He opened its lifeless mouth and rammed a stick down its throat with an expression of disgusted regret.

"Why do we have to kill these things?" He asked, looking out to the horizon... his thoughts drifting into the wind.

"Because it's our job" Tayln responded, a firm dedication in his voice "It's what we do".

"These creatures, they're beautiful...killing them for profit is ridiculous" Alexandor professed

"But its not just for profit, its for peoples protection" Tayln replied, slightly worried about the new outlook of his friend.

"Thats what they tell us" Alex murmered, glowering at the flames. Tayln stood up and turned to walk away then paused, turning back he said "Y'know, not all of us have the option, some of us have to earn our keep...you could go home whenever you want". And then walked into the darkness.

Tayln awoke with a start, gasping for air. A malicious humidity hung in the atmosphere, a cloying heat that made Tayln uneasy. The rain was coming down in a constant, steady roar that blended with the rush of the waterfall and clashed with the thrumming of water on the tent. The crash of the waves added to the cacophony of a jungle storm. For a moment he thought he heard voices shouting but then shook his head, trying to stop the lingering dreams from haunting him. He stepped outside, hoping the rain would refresh him but it bounced off his skin, as warm as the stifling air around him. Warped shouts drifted from behind the boat, he turned and peered but the rain stopped him from seeing into the ocean. He wiped the sweat from his brow and then walked over to the dead remnants of the campfire. Alexandor's tent was silent...he always slept like the grave, a deathly stillness always came over him when he slept.

More shouts...Tayln definitley heard them this time. He realised they were looking for the shore. Rushing over to the provisions chest he rummaged around, throwing backpacks and hide aside looking for something to signal them. A flare gun lay at the bottom of the box, battered and slightly dinted from the rough journey in but still had a few flares. Tayln snatched it up and ran across the beach, heading for the tangled vines that sprawled upwards next to the roaring waterfall. As he climbed he could feel the branches creaking and groaning under the strain, an arm of the plant snapped and Tayln cried out, his legs dangling high above the ground but he managed to haul himself up and see the gushing river. He spun around and loaded the flare. In the distance the shadow of a boat was being thrown about the ocean, being lifted by the tendrils of the waves and then slammed back into the sea. Tayln pointed the gun up into the air and pulled the trigger, Nothing. A fizzing sound followed by a deposit of gunpowder dripping out of the barrel...Tayln cursed and wiped out the remains of the flare then loading the other one in he huddled over the gun. He aimed it once more and closed his eyes in anticipation, he squeezed the trigger.

A bright stream of errie green light coarsed upwards, spiralling into the sky, in an instant Tayln snapped out of the hypnotic trance that the glow led him into and scaled back down the cliff.

He pelted down the beach and skidded in the wet sand next to Alexandor's tent. He whipped open the covers and stood back as he realised Alexandor wasn't there. He turned around and rubbed his head, peering around he noticed his footprints were slightly bigger, as if someone had attempted to walk in them. Alexandor was hiding something, something to do with that boat. He followed the footprints back to the vines and climbed them again, as he hauled himself up he was greeted by two iron boots, stood firmly facing him. Tayln was hauled up quickly, without realising he was stood next to Alexandor and had four bowguns trained on him. The guild soldiers holding them were steely faced with a grim scowl set in their faces as the rain slammed down into the ground harder. Alexandor pushed Tayln away as he skidded into the dirt, he swung his head around and observed the tense situation that was unfolding before his eyes. One of the guards walked forward with purpose, a shaggy yet well kept beard adorned his well set jawline, it was interrupted however, by three long, red strikes across the right side of his face, his right eye was covered by a dark hide eyepatch while his left eye stared with contempt and malice at Alexandor.

Jendren, the captain of the guard. His ominous presence seemed to silence the general buzzing of the jungle as it seemed all the flora and fauna of the jungle watched in hushed awe of his stature.

"You've been an admirable foe, boy...but the time for games is at an end" He uttered, his voice like gravel crunching underfoot.

"Games? you think this is a game? This is conspiracy!" Alexandor yelled, Jendren stepped forward and leant in to his opponent.

"No boy, this... is treason" and with that Jendren lunged forward smashing his open palm into Alexandor's chest, he flew back, arms grasping for something to grab as he fell down the cliff face, Tayln raced into the circle of of soliders, his skinning knife primed to destroy Jendren's throat, as he came close a sharp pain struck across the back of his neck and he collapsed to the ground...black blots burning into his vision until the darkness engulfed Tayln completely.


End file.
